My love
by Nickim010
Summary: Kai have come home from a mission and Jinora comes to greet him. (Image from google)


**A/N Hi. I hope you will like this new oneshot I made, it took almost on week because English isn't my first language and I wanted it to get as good as possible. Remember that it may not be perfect English and I apologist if a messed something up. An example is that I have been writing Kais and Jinoras by accident instead of Kai's and Jinora's, in Sweden you don't use the ' before the s. (Sorry for the bad explanation, I don't know how to explain better. Enjoy the story.**

**I don't own the characters from The legend of Korra. A/N**

Jinora were walking around the hallways of the temple, she wanted to find Kai. She went from hallway to hallway and asked every air acolyte she met if they had seen him, but they haven't. Jinora didn't know what to do, they haven't seen each other for three months and today was finally the day he came home from his mission in the fire nation. Three long months had Jinora been waiting for him. She wanted to find him and give him a big hug and a kiss and then simply spend some time with her boyfriend. They have been dating since they were twelve and now they were eighteen. When they became fifteen Kai had been sent out on missions more often and they had taken a longer time, something Jinora hated. She wanted to go with him but she couldn't. She was the daughter of Tenzin and Republic city needed her, sometimes it sucked. After a few more minutes of walking around she heard his voice around the corner. She loved to hear the sweat voice again. She walked around the corner and found Kai talking to the newlywed Bolin and Opal.

"Kai!", she shouted in happiness and the next second they hugged each other. It was little like a shock for her, to feel one of his hugs after three months, it was unbelievable, she smiled because of that.

"It's so nice to see you again Jinora, I have missed you.", Kai said and the next second he was kissing her. The kiss was soft and short and Jinora felt like she was in heaven. She loved her boyfriends kisses, it have been to long. The couple just smiled at each other for a few second before Opal broke the silence.

"I see that you two have missed each other, Bolin and I'm going so you to can talk.", she said and after a few second the couple was gone. Jinora saw how happy they were and was a little jealous. Opal and Bolin were married, why couldn't it be her and Kai? Before she thought of something else Kai grabbed her hand and started walking. She felt the heat on her cheeks as she blushed a little and she could feel her exited heartbeats.

"Where are we going Kai?", she asked and he gave her a small peck on the cheek and made a mysterious smile.

"It's a surprise Sweetie.", he said. Jinora blushed again when she heard Kai call her Sweetie. She always felt like she was over the moon when he used that nickname on her, it made her feel special because it was only Kai that was allowed to, and did call her Sweetie. She nodded to his answer and she was quiet until they got out of the big temple on the island. She looked around and saw the beautiful nature. It was fall and the trees was filled with beautiful red, orange and yellow leaves that also started to cover the ground. Fall had always been Jinora's favorite season. She loved the strong colors of the nature, it reminded her of her love to Kai. The winds also went much stronger in the fall and air was her element, how could she not love the fall? The fall was her season.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?", she asked and Kai nodded.

"Yes, the fall is beautiful but not as beautiful as you Jinora.", he said and Jinora was blushing again, this time she was red as a tomato, she hoped that Kai wouldn't see that. Her wish didn't come true because just a few seconds later Kai looked at her face.

"You look cute when you blush.", he said and that comment made Jinora to blush even more and Kai started to laugh a little.

"That's not funny, what if I laughed when you blushed?", Jinora asked.

"You wouldn't.", said Kai and smiled. Next second a big wind hit his body and he fell to the ground without even realize what happened. It was Jinora that blow him down with the wind, she laughed when she saw him lay down in the grass.

"Hey what was that for?", asked Kai.

"Revenge.", said Jinora and laughed. Next second she was hit by a wind and they started to spare. They laughed every second when they tried to make the other one to fall down in a pile of mud. Jinora forgot that Kai just had arrived, it felt like he never had gone away. It felt like they were twelve years old again, just playing around. After a few minutes Jinora won and Kai was in the mud pile. Jinora laughed and helped him up.

"Ew, I have mud everywhere.", said Kai. Jinora laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I still love you.", she said.  
>"Even after this?", Kai asked and the next second Jinora laid down in the mud. When she got up she saw that all her robe was covered in mud, it looked worse than Kai's clothes.<p>

"Yes, but don't do it again.", she said and Kai started to laugh and took Jinora's muddy hand in his own. If someone saw them like this they would think the couple looked crazy, because of the mud of course. Kai and Jinora started to walk around again and after a few minutes the met three air acolytes that was on a walk, they just stared at the couple. They didn't care, they were lost in their own world when they were walking, talking and goofing around. Jinora was so happy because Kai was here, it was like a dream, her love to him had become much stronger, and today had been the best day in her life. After about a half hour they sat down on a bench near the forest beside the temple. They sat there for a few hours just talking and once in a while they kissed each other. They sat on the bench and watched the beautiful sunset while they were holding hands. After the sunset Jinora said.

"I have to go, my father will get worried if I'm not home soon." When she started to walk away Kai stopped her.

"Jinora, before you go I have to tell you something.", he said.

"What is it?", asked she. As she said that Kai went down to his knees.

"Jinora, since the first time I saw you I knew that I was in love with you, that was seven years ago. Back then I was just a little kid with a crush but everything I saw you my love to you grow, and it still does. Every moment with you is the best moment in my life. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your personality, the way you act around me. You are the best thing in my life. Jinora, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?", asked he and took out a box from his clothes and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond on it. Jinora was speechless. It was like a dream, she had been dreaming of this moment in few year now. She jumped over Kai so he fell down to the ground. She gave him a kiss and then smiled at him, she had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Yes Kai, I want to marry you, I love you so much." she said to him and then gave him a second kiss. She was really the happiest girl on Earth. She helped Kai up from the ground and they walked to the temple hand in hand, smiling all the way. When they came to the temple Tenzin met them, furious and scared.

"Where have you been all day?! Why are your clothes dirty?! What happened?!", screamed Tenzin. Jinora just smiled and showed her father the ring.

"We got engaged." she said.

"WHAT!"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this. What did you think. Do I have to change something? I really want to know what you think. Just give me a PM. A/N**


End file.
